Have a Lovey Dovey Day
by Honeydew92
Summary: Renruki, 2parts. VdayWhites Day. To be revised later, ficlet right now.
1. Chacolate

A/N-As for the secound installlment here it is, a two-parter of the "love series" for RenRuki. I got this idea from what my friend got for a valentine.

* * *

**Chacolate**

Rukia smiled down at the gift she had just gotten Renji. It was their two month and 14 day anaversery, also known to humans as Valentines Day. Ichigo had always told her about the human holidays, and she thought that is was time that she started to celebrate one on her own, and of course with her beloved big red teddy bear, Renji. She giggled as she ran off to go wrap it up all nice and pretty.

When she was ready, Rukia left her apartment hesatintly. She wondered how he would react to such an eccentric holiday. 'Well, it can't be to bad' she thought. Then she rounded the corner and knocked on the door.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Yes?" Renji said answering the door. "Happy valentines day!" Rukia said shoving the chacolate heart box into his face. "Happy what-ah-day?" He said looking perplexed. "Happy valentines day! I knew this was stupid, you don't like it do you?" "No, no I love it."

To show her how much he loved it, he popped a piece into his mouth and ate it. Then he popped another one into his mouth, but this time insted of eating it he held it in his teeth and grabbed her around the waist. Then he planted a sweet chacolate into her mouth by kissing her, as she turned red. "I think that this is the best gift that I have ever gotten," Rukia said. "But you were the one who gave it." Renji replied with a husky grin.

* * *

Its a short ficlet, to later be inproved on, but I can't right now because it is late and I have school tomorrow, I just wanted to get it up today. 


	2. White Day

So this is the secound chapter. I know that it is late, but on the 14th I thought it was the 15th, and so it would be late anyways, so I just posted it like way later. So it shouldn't suck to much, and it should also be funny. Since I have no one for Ichigo to be with he will be with Tatsuki! (Hinted in the last fanfiction)

* * *

**White Day.**

It was March 10th and Renji was preparing for his trip to the real world to visit Ichigo. These days Ichigo and Renji were pretty good friends, they would visit eachother at least once every couple months on bissness or just to see each other. Once Ichigo had gotten over Rukia and on to Tatsuki they had gotten over their differences, not that there were many. Ichigo and Renji were practically twins minus looking the same and having the same amount of spirit power. They acted exactly the same, and that is what made them just the perfect friends.

"Oi, Renji." Rukia said throwing socks at the back of Renji's head. "Don't forget your socks. And while your there I want you to ask Ichigo about something." Renji rubbed his head where the socks had hit him. "And what may I ask do you want me to ask him?" Rukia took another pair of socks out of the dresser and prepared to throw the socks at him. But this time Renji was alert and was ready to catch them. Rukia laughed, "You take the fun out of everything! So when you are there ask Ichigo what White Day is. I want a full explanation when you get back on the 14th." Renji put the socks into his travel bag and walked over to Rukia wrapping his arms around her. Then he put his lips to her ear and said, "Dearie, you can be so controling at times." Rukia hugged him back, "Why else would you love me, HONEY." She said emphasizing the honey.

Ichigo was there to greet Renji when he got to the real world. His father knew very well who Renji was, but being himself just thought Ichigo was having a 3-day sleepover with a friend. So in the end Renji did not have to be a freeloader everytime he stayed in the real world.

"Renji! Good to see ya. So hows it going with Rukia? Gone past secound base yet?" Ichigo greeted Renji in a very freindly manner. But thanks to the last question Renji just had to hit Ichigo upside the head. "What kind of question is that?! For your information, I do not think of IT all the time like most other guys! I love her enough to respect her!" Renji said totally blowing up in Ichigo's face. But all Ichigo did was crack up. He did intentionally say such embarasing things just to see how Renji would react. And furthermore Renji had reacted totally different then what he expected. It sounded almost like Ishida was saying that. "Hey, buddy, I was only joking. Don't take it so hard," Ichigo now lead Renji to his house.

Over the course of four days the boys got to know eachother even more then before and really bonded. You could hear the song "My best friend" By the musical artist Queen in the background because it was such a cheesy bonding time. Renji also learned what White day was, and why Rukia had asked about it. But that was when they were in the sleepover scene, boyified that is. Then they also went skating, washed the car, played tag, and some other cheesey things you see in these kinds of scenes.

White Day was upon them and Renji had prepared himself best he could. He wore his best set of clothes, and got up early to sneak some flowers out of his taichou's garden. He got up really early, really really early. Otherwise he would be dead before the day had even become. He wanted to get Rukia the best flowers out there, and everyone knew that those only came from Kuchiki's garden. So after he had done the stealthy thing, and gotten a few flowers for Rukia out of the garden he went beck to his place to set them in a vase. He made sure to put them in a pearl vase that shimmered in the light. To show the true beauty of the flowers, he must have a truely beautiful vase. And then he prepared himself further by combing out his hair. He didn't know if he should leave his hair in the normal do, or put it down for once. He decided to put it up, if she really wanted it down she would take it down. It was around 10 o'clock by the time he had finished perparing himself, and he headed out to get Rukia for their date.

Knock.Konck.Knock. Renji knocked on Rukia's door three times and waited. Sure, he had the key to her house, but it always felt more romantic, or so he thought, when someone answered the door. "Renji!" Rukia said throwing her arms around his back. "Are you ready for our date?" He asked. The question was actually pretty irrelevant, because Rukia was in her nice clothes also and had the necklace with the dog's tooth that he had given her when they were young around her neck. To most it would be werid for someone to have a tooth of some dog around your neck, but to them it brought back memories of their childhood. And how that dog had taunted them for so long. But that is another story alltogether. "Yep! She said taking his hand and pulling him out the doorway and into the street.

Renji had taken Rukia to a nice resteruant for the date, one most girls would be all stary-eyed about if their boyfriends took them there. But Rukia didn't care for that type of place to much. But that was mostly because she gorged herself in that kind of food ever since she was adopted into the family of the Kuchiki. When they had finished their lunch Renji said something about getting into more comfertable clothes, so they headed back to Rukia's apartment.

"Why do I need to get into something more comfertable?" Rukia whined from inside her bedroom. Renji had a few extra sets of clothes at Rukia's house so he was changing in her bathroom, attached to the bedroom. He finished changing before she did, but he didn't notice that. So as he opeaned the door he could see Rukia's bare bottom as she was reaching to one of her lower drowers. Renji turned red, and yet he couldn't turn away. He liked the view. But as soon as Rukia noticed that she was being gawked at by her boyfriend she scrambled to cover herself with her arms and yelled "Pervert!" The mood was completely rurined for Renji, and he would have to do something mighty fine to make up for this one. Yet they still went out again.

"Where are we going, pervert" Rukia asked Renji as he led her to the gates of seritei and out them into the streets of rugonkai. It had been years since she had been out there. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be out there in the open, with no rules, no parents, no anyone. It was both depressing and liberating at the same time. She looked back at Renji. He had refused to say a word after he saw her naked, maybe she was being to harsh on him she thought. He just kept on leading her by her hand.

It was a long walk to where he was leading her. He didn't really want to talk after he saw her body so exposed, and liked it. He felt gulity for not looking away. But it wasn't his fault, a grown man does have needs that he hadn't attended to in a long time. He could feel the scarlet blush that was resting gently on his face ever since the incident. He just led her to the destination.It was a long way to where they used to live, but it was worth going there for what he was going to do.

When they had finally gotten to the destination Rukia let out a gasp. It was the river in which they had spent their childhood by. It brought back the memories of the great times with their friends. Swimming, playing, living, like all kids did. But then she wondered, what was Renji up to. At this moment he was sitting down by the river. There were flowers floating down the river, they were absolutely breathtaking. He took one out and held it in his hands. "Rukia... Come over here." He said motioning for her to sit next to him. "You know, we have been through a lot together... and this is where it all started out." he then gently placed the flower into Rukia's hands. "I love you, and I have always loved you, so I want to ask you this," Renji knelt down on one knee infront of her, "Will you, Kuchiki Rukia, the love of my life and my best friend since forever, who I met in this very area, marry me?" He then presented her with a golden strap of an engagement ring.

Rukia kissed his lips, and they had never been sweater then that moment. "I'll marry you." She said with a sneeky grin, "On one condition, and that is that you promise you won't freak out on me every time you see my butt. If we are to be wed, your gonna be seing a lot of this thing." She then slapped her butt and chuckled. "Sure thing Rukia, Sure thing." Renji said pulling her back for more kiss.

A few yards away there was a group of five kids, one girl and four boys watching the two shinigami wondering what they were doing in such a ratty place like this and kissing. "Psh, that love stuff is stupid." said one red-haired boy. And the girl slapped him. Who knows, maybe history will someday repeat itself.

* * *

Okay, not really what I was going for, but oh well. I still like how it ended. 


End file.
